


Mélancolie existentielle

by Euroz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Melancholy, Short Story
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz
Summary: Recueil de nouvelles tournant autour du thème de l'angoisse à la fois personnelle et sociétale.





	1. 0

J'ai froid.

J'ai chaud.

J'ai peur.

De quoi ?

De vivre.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que vivre, c'est mourir.

 

J'ai sommeil.

Je ne veux pas dormir.

J'ai mal.

Où ?

Je ne sais pas.

 

Je veux être quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ce n'est pas moi.

Qui suis-je ?

 

Pourquoi je vis ?

Je ne comprends pas ce monde.

Les gens sont corrompu.

 

Je veux vivre.

J'ai peur.

De tout.

De rien.

De demain.

D'hier.

 

Je veux aimer.

Je ne sais le faire.

J'aime lire.

Et la musique.

Pas les gens.

Sauf mes amis.

 

Je veux dormir.

Jusqu'à demain.

Jusqu'au printemps.

Toujours.

 

Je crois.

En quoi ?

En rien.

En moi ?

Même pas.

 

J'ai mille projets.

Mais pas l'envie.

 

Je ne veux pas souffrir.

Et m'arracher cette peau.

 

Il fait nuit.

Je dois dormir.

Sommeil.

Le silence.

Oppressant.

Rassurant.

Brisé.

Omniprésent.

 

Je vis.

Jusqu'à quand ?

Pourquoi ?

Pour qui ?

Maintenant.

 

Il est tard.

Ou tôt.

 

Vivre.

Mourir ?

Quand ?

 

J'ai soif.

De quoi ?

De tout.

 

Hier.

Demain.

Il y a 10 ans.

Dans 100 ans.

Je vivais.

Je ne serai plus.

 

Le verre.

À demi vide.

À moitié plein.

 

J'avance.

Mille demains.

Un hier.

Présent incertain.

 

Je n'ai pas de nom.

Ou des millions.

 

Pourquoi moi ?

Ai-je un destin ?

Quel est-il ?

 

Il y a quoi après ?

Je veux mourir.

Je veux vivre.

Pourquoi ?

 

Je suis fatigué.

De tout.

D'un rien.


	2. 1

Le jour était pâle, froid, brumeux, malgré l'heure avancé de cette journée de mars. La plaine et la forêt l'achevant étaient silencieux, que ce soit de quelconque présence humaine ou de la nature.

 

Une silhouette grise apparut à l'orée des bois, silencieuse et un long moment immobile. Elle s'avança à travers la brume, tout aussi silencieuse, pas le moindre bruit venant d'elle, que ce soit ses pas sur l'herbe humide ou sa longue cape grise qui masquait l'entièreté de la personne du haut de sa tête jusqu'au sol.

 

La silhouette traversa la pleine et arriva devant les immenses portes en bois d'un château millénaire. D'une simple pression, les battants s'ouvrirent en grand, toujours dans cet incroyable et inhumain silence. Le hall était immense, le plafond indistinct au-dessus des têtes, vide et immobile, comme les nombreux tableaux de la bâtisse. La silhouette ne s'y arrêta guère et emprunta le majestueux escaliers, tout aussi immobile sur son passage.

 

Une gargouille particulière ne l'arrêta pas comme l'en devait sa fonction, puisqu'elle s'écarta de son chemin, dévoilant un escalier en pierre que la silhouette grimpa sans problème. En haut de l'escalier, une nouvelle porte fut ouverte comme celles barrant l'entrée.

 

Un majestueux bureau ovale se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Une partie du mur était couvert de portrait, une fenêtre donnait sur le parc du château qu'un perchoir coupait au tiers. Un bric-à-brac faussement bordélique s'étalait sur les étagères et une partie du bureau, déjà encombré de feuille.

 

La silhouette s'approcha de l'imposant meuble et un bras de détacha pour déposer un petit paquet sur celui-ci, sans qu'une once de peau ne soit découverte.

 

La silhouette fit volte-face, faisant le chemin inverse. Descendant escaliers et couloirs, hall et parc. Dans son dos, le château sembla reprendre un semblant de vie. Elle disparut à l'orée de la forêt, et la forêt se réveilla à son tour.


	3. 2

La cour de l’établissement est bruyante, les élèves parlent entre eux, jouent, crient. Sur un banc, à l’écart de tous, mais avec une vue sur tous, une adolescente, un cahier ouvert sur les genoux, un stylo à la main, observe cette vie, joyeuse, pleine d’espoir. Les pages de son cahier sont emplis d’information.

La cloche sonne, les élèves pestent et se dépêchent, plus ou moins, de rejoindre leur classe. L’adolescente range son cahier, le stylo accroché à la couverture, et se lève lentement pour faire comme les autres.

La semaine suivante, elle est absente, ses camarades ne voient aucune différence, et son banc reste vide. Les professeurs remarquent peu son absence, eux aussi habitué à sa présence invisible, silencieuse et fantomatique. Les semaines passent, sans que personne ne se rende compte plus que cela de l’absence chronique de l’adolescente, jusqu’à ce que ses parents appellent l’établissement. Tout le monde est mis au courant. Les professeurs sont choqués, les élèves peu atteints.

Mais, ses parents invitent professeurs, élèves, surveillants, et autres à lire ses cahiers. Pas le moins intime, mais des déductions sur eux. Ils en sont choqués. Cette ombre qui passait parmi eux, inconnue ou presque à leurs yeux, savait tout sur eux, sans jamais leur avoir adressé la parole.

  
Et maintenant, elle n’était plus. Emportée par la maladie. Celle qui l’avait rongée pendant des années.


End file.
